Yearning for You
by mistressbabette51
Summary: This one shot was written with these prompts: Terminator!movies, Sarah/Kyle, time, close, picture, and multiple other prompts. Please read and review and I hope you like it. Thanks.


Author's Notes: I'm still at it, guys; the Porn Battle XI prompts are still calling to me! *sigh* Anyway, this story is a glimpse into the future where Kyle is yearning to be with the one person he has ever felt any real connection and it did not matter that she was an image in a torn and weathered photograph. I hope you like it and please read and review. Thanks!:D

**Porn Battle XI prompts: Terminator (movies), Kyle/Sarah, time, close, picture, again, paradox, hold on, fractal fire, intertwined, yield, devotion**

~o~o~

_Yearning for You_

_Sometime in the distant future:_

Kyle Reese was living in a nightmare, he hadn't slept in days but the fighting between the humans, the terminators and the machines continued non-stop throughout the day and night. Sitting in a dark and dank bunker deep beneath the ground, he sat against the wall, tried to stay warm and stared at the photograph of Sarah Connor, the legend as everyone called her, for what must have been the thousandth time with such longing and desire that it no longer felt strange to him, which was odd in and of itself, but the world was turned on its axis and anything could happen, even falling in love with a photograph of someone he had never met.

Living in this world, if you can call it that, he'd never experienced this connection to another human being in his entire life either physically or emotionally, and he could not make any sense out of it until now. He knew he was crazy to feel this way, but it felt as if she were looking back at him, thinking about him. He shook his head at that ridiculous thought but the idea of it never really left his mind.

Earlier in the day, John Connor had given him a choice ... go back in time to protect Sarah Connor or stay here and fight the machines in a never-ending battle of fire, bloodshed and death, and one more thing Connor had said ... he would never be able to come back to this time ever again.

Kyle did not need to be asked twice. His heart soared as if he could actually feel her presence beside him as he tried to show some composure in front of the one man who he admired more than anyone else in the world. "Thank you, sir," he humbly replied.

Days passed and then the time came for him to leave this world, but before that time came, that night he had a dream about her. It wasn't the first time, but in the earlier dreams of her they were together here in this world where they fought the machines together. It wasn't much of a life but they were together supporting and protecting each other, but now everything has changed, or will change in a few short hours, he would see her in the flesh, in a different world and a different time. His mind and heart accepted it; it was all he could think about as he made preparations to leave.

That night he had a dream about her and in the dream, she spoke his name like a prayer as if she knew him, had known him here from another time and place. He wanted to believe it was possible, but it was something he would recall later when he awakened from the dream, the way she spoke to him and looked at him. She stood before him then completely open and vulnerable to him and he was just as vulnerable to her, but he suddenly felt clumsy and awkward as he tried to go slowly when she kissed him and he kissed her back as he tried to show her how he really felt.

The feelings she evoked from him did not compare to staring at a photograph, it was so much more than that could ever be, he realized as she kissed him over and over again, her tongue slipped inside his mouth and he drew on it as they both moaned unbelieving that this was really happening, but it was happening to them in this special place. He didn't recognize the room they were in, but he paid it no mind because Sarah was in his arms on the huge bed kissing and loving him fulfilling all his fantasies and dreams about her. He never wanted to wake up, not ever.

"Kyle," she whispered his name over and over again as she moaned and arched her back and he kissed her beautiful breasts, her long torso and flat stomach. Sarah was writhing on the bed but she was also touching him, running her fingers in his hair, stroking his arms and powerful shoulders. Tears blurred her vision as she felt his scars under her fingertips; so many scars.

Kyle did not think he could wait anymore, but Sarah was just as hungry for him as he pulled her tightly to his chest and rolled her over so that she was on top of him, she sat up and slowly guided his erection inside her tight sheath, and the feeling was indescribable to both of them. He closed his eyes and groaned as Sarah began to move slowly at first, her movements excited both of them as he pulled her closer and kissed her again running his hands all over her body loving having her with him touching her as he'd wanted to do for forever it seems. "Oh, my Sarah," he moaned, the feelings were something he'd never experienced before and maybe never would again. _Was it too much to hope for?_

And with that thought he was awakened by a touch to his shoulder. It was John. "It's time, Kyle."

Kyle closed his eyes and tried with everything in him to remember the dream and to keep it close to his heart as he prepared to meet the only woman he would ever love, the woman of his dreams, his Sarah.

_The end!_

~o~o~

A/N: I've always loved this pairing and I thought it was tragic when he was killed leaving her alone with their child! *wibbles* I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading. Don't forget to tell me your thoughts! Please leave a review... *begging now*


End file.
